No Love
by ToxicxOrton
Summary: She's been passed down from foster home to foster home. She's been beaten and used. That's until a friend helps and her parents take her in as a child.
1. Another Useless Day

_I got this idea from the song "No Love" By Eminem and Lil Wayne. It is only one narrator. I own only one character. Eva Jones in the story the rest of the characters belongs to the WWE. So don't sue me. Enjoy and Review please! Oh and please no nasty review because I don't want any drama here please! Thanks for being considerate._

People always want to hurt me. I always wonder why. Is it because I'm ugly or is it because I'm not wanted in society. I've been passed down from foster home to foster home. I've been beaten and from that I runway from each of my abusers. That's why I'm stuck here in this foster home and knowing that nobody will come to take me. And even if they do I won't let them.

I hear my alarm go off. I look at it and its 6:45 AM. I got up and went to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth. _Here goes another stupid day at school, I thought._ I went over to my drawer and took out my ripped up gray jeans and a pink stussy shirt. I put them on and take my bag and cap and walk down to the dining room. I see our supervisor cooking in the kitchen. Her name is Jane Lorenzo. She was a really nice person to you unless you broke the rules.

"Good Morning!" I tell her and she gives me a smile. I could smell the burnt bacon and toast and cover my nose with my hat.

"It's not my fault I can't cook." She said. I let out a little chuckle and say, "I'll eat at school."

"Are you sure?" She asked me and I give her a nod and go to the front door. I open the door and see the bright sky and from there my day starts.

_At school_

I arrived late for school again and didn't get a chance to make it to the cafeteria on time to get any food. I rush to my locker and got my English books. I heard the late bell go off for a second time and I closed my locker and ran to my class. I walked in and the teacher pointed to my seat and I went to sit down.

"Now we could begin." She said. She began blabbing about Romeo and Juliet. I look on my desk and there's a note on it. I open it up and read it:

**Why were you so late? ~Alanna**

I write back:

**The bus ran late! ~Eva** I flip it to her and she gets it. She gives me a nod and looks back at the board. Alanna was the closest thing to me I could call a friend. She's a cool person to hang out with unless she's with her so called "Cool Crew". That's when she separates herself from me. She's a lucky girl. Her father is a wrestler and makes over a million a year so obviously she has the good life while I have the worst life anyone one could think off.

_2 Hours Later_

I walk down the aisle of the lunchroom and go to the back table far out in a corner. I see Alanna with all her friends and she puts on that Fake smile for no reason. I eat my pizza and look around. I'm alone. I only have one friend while everyone else has like a zillion. I see two girls walk up to me and I didn't know what to expect.

"Hey there Eva!" One of the girls says.

"What do you want?" I say.

"No need for the attitude! We just came here to give you a present." The other girl says. She hands it over and I open the box and it's a condom.

"We know what your life has been like and we just wanted to protect you." I felt the blood boil in my viens and I grabbed the girl by the hair and banged her head on the table. I started punching her over and over again until a teacher broke it up. This isn't over!


	2. Another Useless Day II

_Every Friday I will start uploading new chapters for all of my stories. Is everyone happy now?_

I walk into the principal's office and told to sit down. was my principal. He's a pretty cool guy. He understands me and possibly could be the only person I could trust.

"This has been the 6th fight you've gotten into this month. When will it stop?" He asked me. I let out a big sigh and said, "It wasn't my fault this time. It was those to snobby girls who started this!" I looked at his face and he sighed. He got up from his seat and walked up next to me. He crouched down in front of me and said, "You really need to stop this. I can't always give you second chances."

"I'm sorry!" I spat at him.

"Sorry won't cut it. I'm sorry but you're suspended." He said. I could feel the blood boil in my veins.

"You suspend me and not those fake bithces who started this! Now I know who you really are! A racist son of a bitch!" I grab my bag and run out of his office. I hot tear runs down my face and run down the halls and open the door into the outside world that I wish I haven't lived on. I run down the corner of the street and se the bright sky turn gray and little droplets of water start pouring down. _Shit, I thought._ I looked for a bus stop and found one and went under it. I sat down on the bench and waited for the nearest bus to come. I needed to get away fast.

_1 Hour Later_

The rain stopped and I already was down the corner of National Ave. I still couldn't believe that I was suspended. Those two girls started it and it's me that he chose to suspend. Now I know why people used me.


End file.
